Kami anak Kost ?
by something about
Summary: Kehidupan para pemuda nista, dalam sebuah linkungan Satu kost yang memiliki berbagai pemuda aneh didalamnya. Dari yang normal sampai yang abnormal. Dari yang jenius sampai yang paling bolot. Sampai yang paling mesum. Semua ada di Akatsuki Kost ini.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer na Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate T dan semi M untuk beberapa bagian dan kata – kata yang agak kasar

Genre Friendship

Chapiter 1. Kenalan dulu yuk.

Fic by S.A

Sebuah Negara bernama HI, dengan ibukota berpusatnya yaitu kota Konoha. Sebuah kota yang besar nan megah dengan berjejernya gedung – gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan daerah yang terbai menjadi 5, East Konoha, West Konoha, North Konoha, South Konoha dan Center Konoha. Tetapi kali ini kita akan melihat daerah West Konoha tempat para pemain tinggal.

West Konoha adalah tempat bagian pinggiran Konoha, daerah yang bisa dibilang masih asri di seluruh Konoha, dengan keadaan yang dekat dengan laut. Terdapatlah sebuah Kost – Kostan khusus laki – laki yang damai, bernama Kost khusus Pria Akatsuki. Sangatlah damai sampai sesuatu yang jarang terjadi menginterupsi ketenangan kost ini seperti ...

"Hueeeeee GUE telattttttt!"teriak seorang laki – laki / cowok / pria keluar dari pintu kamar kostnya. Dia keluar dengan baju seragam berantakan tidak dikancingkan, dasi tidak rapi, baju dikeluarkan, celana belum di tutup (sletingnya) dan kebawah sepatu dan kaus kaki beda warna. "Sial, sial gue udah telat banget dah."ujarnya keluar menutup pintu kamarnya dan berlari. Tidak jauh ia melihat seorang teman satu kostnya. "Sasuke, loe kok gak pake seragam ma gak berangkat sekolah, udah telat to, malah nyiram bunga?"tanya laki – laki berambut kuning ini.

Naruto Uzumaki

Umur 17 tahun

Bola mata Beriris Biru langit

Warna rambut Kuning jigrak berantakan

Kelas XII SMA

Kapten dan center forward Tim Sepak Bola Konoha High School

Ciri – ciri Punya 3pasang garis menyerupai kumis dikedua pipinya

Penghuni Kamar No 3

Laki – laki bertemperamen tinggi alias mudah marah, salah satu pembuat dan biangnya keributan.

Laki – laki / cowok / pria yang ditanya pun memalingkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan agak tercengang melihat penampilan laki – laki yang memanggilnya tadi."Dobe loe apa – apaan penampilan itu?"tanya laki – laki bernama Sasuke ini heran.

Sasuke Uchiha

Umur 17 tahun

Bola mata hitam gelap (banget)

Warna rambut Hitam

Kelas XII SMA

Wakil Ketua OSIS Konoha High School

Ciri – ciri Rambut berstyle emo pantat ayam

Penghuni Kamar No 1

Laki – laki dengan pembawaan dingin, jarang bicara (tidak berlaku apabila dengan para teman satu kostnya), berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang tajir mampus, idolanya para wanita disekolah dan lingkungan sekitar.

"Hah, maksud loe, teme?"tanya Naruto balik

"Loe, mau kemana pake seragam gitu?"tanya Sasuke lagi. "Loe nanya mau kemana, ya kesekolahlah, masa ke diskotik diujung perempatan sana."jawab Naruto.

"Eh baka dobe bin bodoh, loe mau sekolah dengan pakaian begitu. Loe mau ngelucu ato nyari ilmu. Mana ada orang sekolah dengan style kayak loe."kata Sasuke membuat Naruto heran "Maksud loe gimana teme?" "Heh, coba deh loe bercermin, mana ada kesekolah dengan muka loe masih belekan, baju loe seragam gak dikancing berantakan, celana loe belum ditutup resletingnya dan loe tuh kaus kaki beda warna yang kanan pink yang kiri ungu gitu, juga mana ada sekolah dengan sebelah kanan sepatu main bola dan sebelah kiri vantopel."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto mematung. Ia perhatikan dirinya, dan ternyata memang benar. "Terlebih lagi sekarang tuh hari minggu dobeahoo."ujar Sasuke. "USOOOOOOOOOO!"teriak Naruto kencang, dan tidak lama melesatlah sebuah sandal mengenai kepala Naruto, "Berisik loe pagi – pagi gini Naruto baka ganggu tetangga ja loe."teriak seorang dari lantai atas dan pelaku pelemparan sendal pada Naruto. "Itta aaai, hoi turun loe kebawah sini, Gaara."teriak Naruto marah pada orang yang melempar sendal padanya

Sabaku No Gaara

Umur 17 tahun

Bola mata Hijau muda

Warna rambut Merah gelap

Kelas XII SMA

Pitcher sekaligus Kapten Tim Baseball Konoha High School

Ciri – ciri memiliki tato bertuliskan kanji AI (cinta / rabu) dikeningnya dan tanpa alis

Penghuni kamar No 10

Laki – laki yang sama dengan Sasuke berkelakuan dingin kalem (gak berlaku juga apabila dengan teman satu kostnya) sama – sama berasal dari keluarga yang tajir mampus juga yaitu Sabaku, keluarga paling kaya di Suna.

"Haah, yang namanya turun emang kebawah ahoo."ejek Gaara. "Sialan loe, turun loe, sini gue jadiin loe makan siang gue."ujar Naruto marah. "Haah, emang loe bisa, loe nyalain kompor aja gak bisa loe.". "Sialan turun loe tanpa alis.". "Loe ngomong apa hah, rubah bodoh.". Kedua laki – laki ini pun bertengkar dengan saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain. Sasuke yang terus diam melihat pun melerai nya."Hoi kalian berdua, berisik diem napa, ganggu tetangga yang lain kan." "Diem loe ayam jangan ikut campur."teriak Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan. "Hah apa loe bedua kata."teriak Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun ikut – ikutan saling melemparkan ejekan pada dua teman kostnya itu.

"Maa Wah, pagi – pagi sudah rame begini kalian bertiga, benar – benar penuh semangat."ujar seseorang melihat ketiga teman kostnya itu.

Obito Uchiha

Umur 18 tahun

Bola mata seperti Sasuke hitam gelap

Warna rambut hitam jigrak berstyle seperti Naruto

Seorang Juru Kamera panggilan (kebanyakan keliling sih)

Ciri – ciri selalu memakai Google

Penghuni kamar No 5

Laki – laki ramah, periang. Berasal dari keluarga yang sama dengan Sasuke yaitu Uchiha, hanya saja mempunyai masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha nya ini. Gawe keliling nyari objekan foto.

"Maa wah Naruto kun, penampilan mu penuh dengan karya seni ya."ucap Obito dengan memegang kamera nya dan 'ctrek' ia memfoto Naruto dengan penampilannya yang disebut oleh Obito penuh dengan seni. "Obito san, kenapa kau memotret ku, ahh dengan penampilan begini lagi."protes Naruto. "Loh kau kan memang suka sekali difoto, nih koleksi mu udah banyak banget." "Iya tapi jangan dengan penampilan begini dong."rengek Naruto

"Ohayou Obito niisan."sapa Sasuke. "Ohayou Sasuke kun, ah ohayou Gaara kun dan Naruto kun."ucap Obito memberi salam pada 2 teman dan satu sepupu kostnya. "Haa Yo, ohayou Obito san."balas Gaara. "Obito san kenapa si tanpa alis itu dulu yang diberi salam, aku kan berada didekatmu."protes Naruto. "Haa Berisik loe rubah bodoh, gini aja protes."kata Gaara. "Turun loe sialan, sekali lagi bilang rubah gue lempar nih pot."ucap Naruto mengambil pot dan bersiap melempar. "Lempar aja kalo berani, palingan loe dimarahin ama uke loe tuh."balas Gaara. "Apaan loe, gue bukan uke nya si dobe ini."marah Sasuke.

"Haa Loh, loe berdua udah resmi jadian kan kemarin. Pake pelukan segala kan."ujar Gaara mengejek. "Apa maksud loe dengan jadian tanpa alis, Naruto lempar sitanpa alis itu."perintah Sasuke "Laksanakan."balas Naruto dengan posisi siap melempar dan syuut ia melempar ke arah Gaara dan DUAK, terdengar benturan dan "Wadaw asem, muka ekye kena pot, siapa nih yang bikin muka cantik ekye jadi rusak gini hah."marah seseorang yang dari suaranya bukan lah sasaran Naruto yaitu Gaara tapi orang lain.

"Noh Deidara, si baka rubah gila itu yang lempar."ujar Gaara pada laki – laki bernama deidara yang terkena lemparan pot Naruto

Deidara

Umur 19 tahun

Bola mata berwarna biru

Warna rambut Kuning panjang

Penata rambut di sebuah salon di Konoha

Ciri – ciri cara bicara dan berjalan nya yang seperti cewek

Penghuni kamar No 4

Manusia berkelamin Laki – laki namun berjiwa perempuan. Tempatnya minjem uang bila keadaan keuangan para anak Kost yang lain sedang tidak bagus.

"Aduh maaf Deidara, gue tadinya mau lempar si tanpa alis itu."ucap Naruto meminta maaf. "Aduh Naruto kun, Gaara kun, jangan main lempar – lemparan pot pagi hari dong, liat nih akibatnya. Muka ekye yang cantik ini jadi merah sakit gini."ucap Deidara lenjeh

"Loe tuh emang bego ya rubah. Lempar gitu aja gak yah loe itu bisanya cuman pake kaki."ejek Gaara sambil tertawa. "Diem berisik loe rakun tanpa alis."marah Naruto. "Maa, kalian ini ya, benar – benar penuh semangat."kometar Obito

"Kalian tuh ya, masih pagi sudah pada berisik mulu. Gue masih ngantuk nih, baru tidur tadi jam 6."ujar seseorang keluar dari kamarnya

Shikamaru Nara

Umur 17tahun

Warna mata hitam

Warna rambut hitam

Kelas XII SMA

Ketua Klub Sastra di Konoha High School

Seorang penulis lepas di dunia maya

Ciri – ciri Style rambut seperti nanas

Penghuni kamar No 6

Laki – laki jenius, tapi pemalas abis kecuali dalam hal menulis. Karena dia seorang penulis lepas di dunia maya dan bercita – cita menjadi penulis best seller.

"Maa gomen Shikamaru kun."ujar Obito. "Haa Shikamaru, loe abis nulis lagi ya?"tanya Gaara. "Yah gitu deh, gue harus update. Udah kehambat banget gara – gara sakit nih kepala gue."jawab Shikamaru

"Wah Shika, loe harus buruan update. Si Sakura chan udah kejer mampus disekolah tuh nungguin updatan cerita loe."Kata Naruto. "Emang gara – gara siapa gue sakit hah, gara – gara lemparan pot nyasar loe tuh."ujar Shikamaru jengkel pada Naruto. "Ahaha, gomen gomen."ucap Naruto dengan suara keras. "Sas seme loe suruh diem napa, gue dari tadi denger teriakan dia dari kamar gue berisik tau."teriak seseorang dari kamar atas. "Ah ohayou Sasori kun, baru bangyun yuah. Aih tapi tetep ganteng ya mesti ada ilernya juga."ujar Deidara

Akasuna Sasori

Umur 20tahun

Warna mata

Warna Rambut merah

Seorang gitaris dari band indie

Ciri – ciri muka imut ganteng baby face (menurut Deidara dan cewek – cewek )

Penghuni kamar No 8

Laki – laki berperakan diatas rata – rata, terkenal dikalangan wanita, dari yang muda macam anak TK sampai Ibu – ibu penggosip yang hobi arisan, bahkan nenek nenek lansia pun mengetahui namanya. Sepupu dari Gaara. Seorang penggila boneka (barbie).

"Diem ah loe Deidara, denger suara loe itu gue jadi mules dah."ujar Sasori. "Ah Sasori kun begitu jahat pada ku huhuhu."lebay Deidara . "Sasori, tumben loe ada disini pagi – pagi, biasanya loe ada dikost tuh kalo udah siang?"tanya Shikamaru. "Yah gue lagi males aja main diluar tadi malem, lagian gue gak da inspirasi buat ngaransemen lagu baru."jawab Sasori

"Oy Sasori, ngape loe bilang nih dobe seme gue."marah Sasuke pada Sasori. "Ah kata Gaara, loe ma Naruto udah jadian. Dan loe jadi ukenya."ujar Sasori. " "Gue bukan gay sialan, loe apa lagi tanpa alis sialan, bikin gosip gak enak banget."tuding Sasuke menunjuk Gaara. "Loh bener kan, gue denger sendiri tuh waktu dikelas."ucap Gaara

"Ah yaw ohayou best tomodachi gue semua, ah ah ohayou oh yeah yeah ow."ujar seseorang dengan suara keras dengan gaya bicara bernyanyi musik rap. "Haa Kileer bee. Bangun juga loe."ucap Gaara pada laki – laki tersebut

Killer Bee

Umur 19tahun

Warna mata ?

Warna rambut Kuning keputihan

Seorang mangaka

Ciri – ciri selalu memakai kacamata hitam memiliki tato bergambar tanduk di pipi kirinya

Penghuni kamar No 9

Laki – laki hitam tinggi dengan gaya bicara benyanyi musik rap, cita – cita awal ingin menjadi rapper entah kenapa nyasar jadi mangaka.

"Aw yeah kalian semua sudah berkumpul toh yeah."ujar Bee. "Maa, ngomong berkumpul kayaknya Senchou belum ada deh."ujar Obito. "Haa emang bener tuh si senchou belum ada. Oy Sasu, tetangga loe kemana?"tanya Gaara pada Sasuke. "Mana gue tau tapi emang bener ya dia belum keluar nih."jawab Sasuke

Tiba – tiba Brak, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras. Pintu itu adalah salah satu pintu kamar mandi kost dan keluar lah seorang laki – laki berperawakan tinggi dengan pakaian hanya memakai baju yang artinya bawahan nya terbuka.

Pain Yahiko

Umur 18tahun

Warna mata abu – abu entah kenapa matanya melingkar

Warna rambut Orange kemerahan Jigrak seperti Naruto hanya agak lebat

Seorang pengangguran yang hobi keluyuran juga seorang Eksibisionis

Ciri – ciri memakai banyak pierching dimukanya, 6 dihidung 7 di telinga

Penghuni kamar No 2

Laki – laki dengan tampang preman yang ditakuti oleh orang sekitar, kecuali oleh penghuni tetangga kostnya. Entah kenapa disebut senchou oleh semua penghuni kost lainnya.

"Kyaaa Pain kyun, kenapa dikau muncul dengan penampilan seperti itu?"tanya Deidara lenjeh. "Hee, oh sory gue lupa pake celana."jawab Pain. "Pake celana loe senchou sialan."ujar Sasuke keras. "Hee ketinggalan dikamar tuh."ucap Pain. "Haa ngapa loe bisa keluar dari situ pagi – pagi?"tanya Gaara. "Oh gue tadi ke wc buat BAB dan entah keenakan gue ketiduran didalem sampe gue denger Bee nyanyi gue bangun."jawab Pain membuat yang lainnya sweardrop.

Naruto Pov

Inilah salah satu cerita kehidupan gue beserta para temen kost gue dipagi hari ini. Penghuni dari 9 kama dari 10 kamar yang ada dikost ini. Satunya belum dihuni karena memang belum ada yang pake. Kamar No 7 itu. 3 orang nya adalah temen satu sekolah gue dan yang lainnya adalah entah lah, gue juga tau mereka dari waktu gue dan 3 temen gue itu memutuskan kost disini. Memang mereka ini aneh – aneh, tapi mereka sudah kuanggap keluargaku. Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak memiliki orang tua dan keluarga lain secara langsung. "Oh ya Sas loe masakin lagi kita ya, ibu kost lagi gak ada nih."ujarku pada Sasuke. "Das, kok gue sih, yang lain napa."sangkal Sasuke

"Oy Sas, disini yang paling pinter masak tuh loe ya kita jadi ngandalin loe terus."ujar Sasori "Yoi Sasuke, loe kan pinter masak, ayolah bikinin."ujar Pain. "Iya – iya gue bikin tapi senchou pake celana loe, gue males liat nya."ujar Sasuke. "Haaa dasar homo loe Sasuke."ejek Gaara

"Apa loe bilang, gue kurangin jatah loe tanpa alis."ucap Sasuke geram. "Haaa, jangan dong Sasuke, honey jangan dikau kurangi porsi makan ku yang udah sedikit itu, ampun dah."ucap Gaara merayu Sasuke.

Gue cuman senyum aja dengan keadaan ini. "Nah Naru kun, loe ngapain pake pakaian abstrak gitu?"tanya Pain senchou. Asem gue lupa ganti baju.

(BLAM)*sound effect* To be Continued

Bikin fic nista dan gajelas lagi. Maaf kalo memang masih banyak kekurangan dari fic – fic saya, ne minna san kami meminta kesediaan kalian untuk mereview, saran dan koreksian untuk fic ini. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Salam.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate T dan semi M mungkin yntyk kata - kata yang mungkin agak kasar dan bahasa juga tingkah laku

Genre Family friendship

Fic by S.A

Chapiter 2 Rapat yang bukan seperti rapat.

Siang hari menjelang mendekati ke sore, suasana kost Akatsuki sedang tenang – tenangnya, dikarenakan memang penghuninya sedang pada ada diluar semua, ah gak semua ternyata ada salah satu penghuni Akatsuki kost ini sedang bersantai di depan kamar kost nya, dia yang berambut merah dengan mata berwarna cokelat yang memiliki wajah seimut bayi (katanya cewek - cewek dan ibu – ibu arisan) duduk bersila dengan memegang gitar dipangkuannya. Terlihat dan terdengar ia sedang bernyanyi. Dengan suaranya yang lumayan bagus (menurut Deidara tidak untuk penghuni lain).

Aku mau makan, gak punya duit (ngelirikin dompetnya yang amblas blas kosong)

Aku mau minum, males isi gallon (ngelongok ke dalam ngeliat dispenser yang gallon airnya kosong)

Mau telefonin cewek, gak punya pulsa ( sambil liat screen hp nya yang nampilin sisa pulsa )

Mau internetan modem nya disita Sasu Gay (ngebayangin Sasuke yang pacaran ma Naruto )

"Woy loe nyanyi gak usah bawa nama gue segala, dan gue bukan gay sialan loe."teriak seseorang yang ternyata baru datang. Sasori pun melirik melihat kebawahnya, dan ia lihat Sasuke sedang membuka sepatunya didepan kamarnya. "Okaeri Sas, tumben loe sendirian nih, Naru mana?"tanya Sasori. "Dia gue suruh beli sayuran + bahan makanan juga."jawab Sasuke. "Loe mau masak lagi Sas, trus si Naru belanja pake duit siapa?"tanya Sasori berdiri masuk ke dalam kamarnya menyimpan gitarnya. "Loe semua pada harus bayar ntar, itu duit gue tau."jawab Sasuke dari bawah dengan menenteng sepatunya masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Kalo gitu uang kas kita yang waktu itu loe kemanain, kan yang pegang loe."ujar Sasori duduk dipinggiran selusur tembok dan melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan warna merah.

"Gue pake belanja lah, tuh yang dibawa Naru duit kas kost kita + duit gue nambahin."ujar Sasuke dengan mainin hp nya sambil sedikit cengiran. "Oh gitu toh, Sas gue minjem duit dong, buat isi pulsa hp nih." "Loe minta Naru aja napa, dia kan Konter Pulsa Berjalan." "Nyang bener, sejak kapan tuh?" "Sejak kemarin malem, dia ngambil tawaran yang dikasih ma Neji si Bandar Pulsa."

"Tadaima."ucap seseorang dari arah pintu masuk kost yang terbuat dari besi itu. "Ah okaeri Gaara, Shikamaru."ucap Sasori membalas salam Gaara. "Saso, loe bantuin gue bikin puisi dong, gue kagak bisa begituan."pinta Shikamaru. "Kenapa gak Bee aja, dia lebih pandai merangkai kata dari ku."ucap Sasori yang sebenernya males buat ngebantuin bikin puisi gituan. "Kalo Bee yang bikin ntar ada nada nge rap nya, gue males harus begituan."

Shikamaru dan Gaara pun naik keatas kekamar mereka. Tak lama Gaara pun keluar dari kamarnya hanya memakai boxer dan kaos dalam putih polosnya. "Sasu, loe nyuruh si Naru belanja kan?"tanya Gaara. "Yoi, kayakna lebih hemat kalo gitu aja, daripada kita makan diluar."jawab Sasuke.

"Emang gitu yang lebih baik, kita lebih baik rapatin hal ini saat nanti malem."ucap Shikamaru nguap keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa buku diary (yang dia sebut buku coret – coret penghasil karya ). "Memang itu dia, kita rapatin nih dengan mereka pada, sekalian deh kita rapatin tentang tetangga sebelah kita semua."ujar Sasori. "Bilang aja loe lagi naksir anak cewek disebelah."ucap Gaara meyindir. "Gak tuh, loe tau sendiri kan gue tuh gimana kalo tentang cewek."jawab Sasori ngeles.

"Tadaima."ucap seorang dari luar masuk kedalam dengan tampang lesu. "Ah okaeri senchou."ucap Sasuke saat Pain berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Sas, gue pinjem duit lagi ya, gue gak da buat makan nih."pinta Pain "Gak usah beli diluar kok senchou, si dobe udah gue suruh beli bahan – bahan. Buat ntar malem masak."ucap Sasuke membuat Pain nyengir,. "Loe mau masakin kita – kita lagi Sas, bagus banget dah."ujar Pain tiba – tiba dengan raut muka santai dan cengiran gak jelas. "Ntar malem kita rapat senchou. Loe yang pimpin ya."ucap Sasuke.

"Permisi hello punten mas – mas didalem semua."teriak seseorang dari luar, suaranya terdengar suara cewek. Lalu Sasuke pun berjalan kearah gerbang, Membukanya dan "Hai Sasuke kun."teriak cewek tersebut didepan muka Sasuke dengan keras. "Sakura, jangan teriak didepan muka gue, udah berapa kali gue bilang. Mau ada apaan?"tanya Sasuke. "Ih darling galak bener dah, itu Obita san ada gak?"tanya cewek bernama Sakura itu.

Sakura Haruno

Umur 17 tahun

Mata beriris Hijau emerald

Rambut Pink pendek sebahu

Tinggal di kost sebelah Kanan Akatsuki kost (Kost nya dinamakan Kost Cewek centil)

Menyebut diri calon suami Sasuke dimasa depan

"Gak ada emang mau apaan?"tanya Sasuke agak ketus. "Itu deh, Ino minta di editin foto – fotonya kita sekost. Kan kita – kita gak bisa."jawab Sakura centil yang bikin Sasuke merinding dan bersin – bersin. "Hatchi, ntar deh gue sampein. Bye."ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu besi itu didepan Sakura. "Uh Sasuke kun, sakit nih jidat kejedut pintu nya. Sampai nanti Sasuke kun."teriak Sakura dari luar.

"Sopo Saske?"tanya Sasori. "Si Sakura, dia minta Obito niisan buat ngeditin foto – foto anak kost mereka."jawab Sasuke masuk duduk di lantai depan kamarnya sambil mainin hpnya. "Wah berarti mungkin mereka ada foto pakaian dalam lagi nih."ucap Pain. "Senchou pikiran mu itu hanya HuAAHH, senchou pakai celanamu."teriak Sasuke. "Hee, sory Sas gue lupa pake celana."ujar Pain nyantai bener.

SKIP ke malem

9 orang pemuda, penghuni Kost Akatsuki, sedang berkumpul di halaman tengah kost mereka, dengan 3 orang duduk didepan penghuni yang lainnya. "Baiklah para saudara gue sekalian, gue disini ditunjuk untuk mimpin rapat Akatsuki Kost ini, yah sebenernya gue males sih, sekarang tuh jamnya ngintipin kost sebelah yang biasanya mereka suka ngumpul diteras cuman pake hot pants doing."ucap Pain ngalor ngidul. "Haa kelamaan loe, senchou buruan napa dibuka nih sidang rapat."ucap Gaara. "Iya – iya, dengan mengetuk palu ini 3 kali, sidang saya buka."ucap Pain keras dan mengetuk palu dengan sangat keras. (TUKK, TIKK,TAKK). "Suaranya kok aneh ya."komen Sasori

"Ok dah, malam ini kita ngebahas tentang (Pain baca rancangan) hmm tentang uang kas kost yang terhambat juga tentang tugas beres – beres kost ni, berhubung yang punya ni kost maennya jalan – jalan mulu. Ok loe semua udah pasti tau lah."ujar Pain ngebaca topic rapat ini.

"Masuk presidium, nie kita ada minumnya gak?"tanya Naruto. "Masuk presidium, ada cemilannya juga gak."teriak Sasori. Ni anak dua malah becanda cengengesan. "Haa masuk presidium, Haaa loe berdua tuh apaan, nie kita lagi rapat jadi jangan becanda."bentak Gaara. "Maaf Gaara."ucap Sasori dan Naruto barengan. "Haa bagus masuk presidium, boleh sambil dengerin mp3 gak."Gaara nyari masalah. "Asem loe sialan."ucap yang lainnya ngelemparin sandal ke Gaara. "Tak bletak tak tak(suara palu diketok), woy kita nie lagi rapat tau, tolong tenang."ucap Pain tenang. "Ada juga loe yang harus diperbaiki senchou sialan, masa ada rapat pemimpin sidangnya gak pake celana."teriak Sasuke nunjuk muka Pain. "Aih kalian ini, ekye harus tidur cepet nih, untuk kecantikan kulit dan tubuh ini."ujar Deidara dengan nada lenjehnya.

"Maa udahlah, gak usah pake cara beginian segala, kita rapat gak kayak dipodium beneran ini, gak usah berlebihan. Ok."ucap Obito dan klik ia memfoto para penghuni lainnya itu yang sudah memasang pose menjijikan mereka.

"Ah lamaaaaaaaaaaa. Meningan gue tidur aja deh."ucap Shikamaru ngeloyor. "Woy Shika, gue gatak loe kalo mabur kekamar sebelum nie rapat beres."ucap Sasuke mengancam membuat Shikamaru duduk lagi ditempatnya. "Ok deh jadi begini, kost kita ini terletak dijalan Sering Makmur No 13, Konoha West. Kost khusus pria ini berisi laki – laki yang bermacam – macam. Ada yang Homo, (nunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian digatak), ada yang lolicon akut (nunjuk Sasori), ada yang jadi brondong (nunjuk Gaara), ada yang banci juga (nunjuk Deidara), ada yang apa ya, tekanan darah rendah, mau diapain juga pasti senyum gak jelas (nunjuk Obito), ada yang pemalas gak ada semangat hidup (nunjuk Shimaru), ada juga babi hitam besar tukang nge rape (nunjuk Bee), dan ada ….

"Orang mesum tingkat akut yang suka pamerin senjata perangnya."koor 8 penghuni lainnya mengejek Pain dengan suara keras yang hingga sampai terdengar ke kost tetangga mereka. "Hehe makasih gue lanjutin deh." "kita gak muji loe sialan dan jangan jadi ngejekin kita – kita semua baka senchou."Koor mereka lagi. "Haha, jadi kost Akatsuki ini kost yang sangat strategis untuk ngintip, karena apabila ada sebuah Negara yag diapit oleh 2 benua yaitu Negara Indonesia, maka Akatsuki kost ini diapit oleh dua kost putri / cewek sehingga memungkinkan bagi kita khususnya gue buat ngintipin mereka, dan juga …."ucapan penjelasan Pain dipotong. "Baka senchou jangan jadi ngejelasin keadaan wilayah kost kita, buruan ke masalah sialan senchou baka."ucap mereka ber 8 koor lagi dengan keras. "Hahaah, ok sory, jadi gimana nih, buat uang kas apa mau kayak dulu lagi aja?"tanya Pain.

"Haa, menurut gue lebih baik sekarang sistemnya bayar 1 minggu sekali ja, kalo satu bulan gue kasian ma Sasuke yang selalu nombokin terus."ujar Gaara yang tumben – tumbennya kasian ma orang lain. "Maa ya udah meningan gitu aja deh, dan berapa yang harus dibayar buat kas ini?"tanya Obito. "Menurut gue aw yeah ow keren diriku ini, lebih baik 50000 ja ah dalam ah satu minggu ow yeah."usul bee dengan nada rape lagi. "Loe ngomong udah kayak diranjang aja pake ah ah segala."komentar Sasori. "Itu aw yeah hanya karena pikiran loe aja yang ngeres banyak pasir nya."balas Bee

"Maa loe semua ini gak da seriusnya, gak bakal kelar kalo gini terus."ucap Obito yang sebenernya udah mau kabur lantaran udah dapet sms dan miss call dari Ino buat ke sebelah. "Haa buruan napa, gue mau liat anime DMWD nih."rutuk Gaara. "Ok dah jadi nih kemungkinan kalo uang kas kita tetapin 50000 bayar tiap satu minggu sekali."ucap Sasuke. "Kehela atuh Sas, loe sih pada punya duit, lah gue macem pengangguran gini. Duit darimana buat bayar kas begituan."ucap Pain. "Mangkane atuh senchou, loe cari kerja ke, gue tanya nih darimana loe bayar kost nie,?"tanya Sasuke. "Gue minjem duit ma Dei, dia kan anak baik juga cantik ya kan Dei."ucap Pain yah sekaligus merayu Deidara gitu supaya Dei gak nagih hutangnya Pain. "Aih senchou bisya ajya."ucap Deidara tersipu – sipu. "Haa langsung ja lagi nih, gimana kalo kita bagi tugas – tugas lagi, dari senin selasa rabu kamis jumat sabtu minggu kita – kita bertugas."Gaara malah nyarnyi nama hari. "Sem dah, gue ada tugas nih, numpuk nih, gue duluan ya."ucap Naruto seraya berdiri mau kabur. "Jangan kabur loe, tugas dari mana, gue tau itu akal – akalan loe doing Naru dobe."kata Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Eadah sumpe deh tugas bikin puisi buat nembak Sakura chan besok."ucap Naruto cengengesan. "Gak da, duduk sampe nie rapat laknat beres."perintah Sasuke membuat Naruto duduk kembali. "Haa uke nya ngamuk niee, cemburu ey."goda Gaara.

"Ribut mulu loe semua, udah lah. Gue udah bikin, nih gue udah atur sedemikian rupa, dengan mempertimbangkan kebiasaan kalian mungkin."ucap Pain dengan menyerahkan kertas yang sudah dia tulisi dan coreti berisi nama – nama mereka yang telah dibagi untuk tugas. "Hmm lumayan juga, masak tetep gue ya. Ok dah."Aiah kenapa ekye kebagian tugas ngepel, gak baik buat kulit tangan ku kan."ucap Deidara mengeluh dengan lenjehnya.

"Udah deh diem aja gak usah banyak nanya, gue udah telat banget nih."ucap Gaara dengan melihat jam di handphone nya. "Mau kemana loe Gar."tanya Sasuke. "Gue mau nonton DMWD lah."jawab Gaara. "Blah anime mulu loe."ejek Sasori. "Teserah gue lolicon barbie."balas ejek Gaara.

"Udah lah, nih daftar jadwal mandi kita bulan ini."ujar Pain menyerahkan kertas ke Sasori. Gue harap loe semua bisa menerima."tambah Pain

"Ma ague duluan, para ladies telah menunggu kasian."pamit Obito berdiri. "Yaw, gue juga ya bye."Pain langsung mabur setelah nyerahin coretan dia ke Sasori tadi. "Woy jangan mabur dong."protes Sasuke. "Yah memang begini lah, rapat yang terlihat bukan sebagai rapat."ucap Naruto kemudian berdiri. "Tapi Naru, rapat kost ini…."omongan Sasuke dipotong. "Udahlah Sas, ini hanya keinginan mu saja untuk melakukan hal semacam rapat begini. Kau ingin menyatukan kita semua yang yah akhir - akhir ini gak ngumpul, tapi kau tau gak, tanpa hal ini kita semua bisa menyatu bersama kok."ucap Naruto tersenyum. "Haa memang, kau tau Sas, yah karena loe yang paling baru disini, tapi banyak hal yang menyatukan kami, kau akan merasakannya, dan kau sudah kurasa, dua tahun gabung disini kukira kau sudah tau bagaimana kebersamaan kita."ucap Gaara mengambil hp nya yang ketinggalan.

"Aw, saat ini kita hanya sibuk ow dengan kegiatan masing – masing, yah kau tau dengan itu Sasuke kun."ujar Bee tetap ngerape. "Tapi kita tetap lah keluarga, haha."tawa Shikamaru. "Sesibuk apapun kita, gue tau loe semua akan bisa membagi kebersamaan ini dengan semua."ucap si baby pace Sasori. "Aih ekye juga, duluan yeey. good nite,"Deidara pamit tidur pergi kekamarnya dengan jalan lenggak - lenggok.

"Pada ngemeng loe semua, kata – kata loe semua gak da yang nyambung toh."ejek Pain dari atas genteng. "Biarlah, memang gini kan kita semua."Sasuke senyum dengan manisnya. "Huuh, loe semua dasar aneh."ucap Pain. "Loe semua keluarga gue minna."ucap kesembilan orang ini dalam hati dalam tempat berbeda dengan senyum mereka.

"Naru, Sakura lagi ganti baju, sini deh."teriak Pain dari genteng. "Hue senchou jangan ngintipin Sakura chan, tapi ok deh gue liat dong."ucap Naruto menyusul ke genteng dan ternyata malah dihadiahi oleh Sakura yang mengetahui mereka berdua mengintip dengan lemparan panci yang telah menghitam bawahnya.

"Thanks banget deh, senchou."ucap Naruto mengaduh kesakitan di atas genteg dengan Pain. "Haha, nyantai deh. Naru kenapa gue disebut senchou, Sasori lebih tua dari kita semua, seenggaknya dialah mungkin yang harus disebut ketua kost ini."ujar Pain dengan herannya. "Gak tau juga, awalnya kan Gaara yang nyebut loe gitu. Tapi tau gak sih senchou, entah kenapa sadar gak sadar omongan loe tuh didenger ama kita semua dan dilakuin. Dan lagi loe kayak nya punya jiwa pemimpin."ucap Naruto. "Haa mungkin ya, gue mantan Ketua Osis sih, haha."tawa Pain. "Gue masih penasaran kenapa loe gak kuliah senchou."ucap Naruto yang memang penasaran dengan hal itu. "Lain kali gue cerita, saat ini gue lagi gak ingin cerita atau nginget hal itu."ujar Pain dengan sendu. "Gue dukung loe apa pun itu pilihan loe niisan."ucap Naruto menepuk bahu Pain dan pergi beranjak turun.

"Haha, thanks Naruto. Lanjut ah."

BLAM *sound effect* T B C

Ok dah ini lanjutan fic abal gaje (banget dah koor tuh 9penghuni sialan) dan juga (kelewat nista koor lagi) loe pada diem ngapa, gue bata loe semua lama - lama.

Thanks banget dah yang udah ngasih review dan komennya, haha kami seneng ternyata fic ini ada yang yah sudi untuk mereviewnya.

Oh ya untuk Lovely Orihime san, kami / saya bisa dibilang 2 orang mungkin. Haha

Untuk Ichsana pairingan ya, mungkin ada dan memang udah kepikiran juga sih, SasuHina ya, ntar dicoba deh.

See ya mata ashita, kami mengharapkan kembali review kalian para readers dan author senior semua. Ja bye .


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, lama gak update (yaya lama bener) akhirnya bisa juga. Setelah dengan sibuknya kami, akhirnya bisa ngeluangin buat update fic nista ini yang pemerannya aneh - aneh. (Iyalah yang bikin nya author kayak loe mana mungkin gak aneh sialan)koor pemain nie fic kompak bener kalo ngejelekin orang. Ok dah males buat basa - basi langsung ja dah.

Disclaime Naruto punya nya Mashashi Kishimoto

Kami anak Kost punya S.A

Genre Frienship dan Family

Rate T sampai semi M buat sedikit tingkah dan kata - kata yang mungkin keluar di fic ini

OK nie dah

Chapiter 3 : Hari ini pun kami tetap Begini (?)

Ahh Rabu pagi yang indah, terjadi di West Konoha dijalan Sering Makmur No 13 tempat nya Akatsuki kost berada, sunyi dengan tenang bunyi kicauan burung terdengar indah. Yah hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi yang membuat para burung itu kabur

"Tidak hei tunggu, Sam chan jangan tinggalkan aku Sam chan."teriak sebuah suara yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya berbarengan. "Sas ohayou."salam Naruto berucap. "Hn ohayou Nar, ah suara siapa tadi."ucap Sasuke dengan suara agak keras. "Itu kan senchou."ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun menggedor pintu kamar Pain. "Senchou hai senchou kau baik – baik saja?"Tanya Naruto menggedor – gedor pintu kamar Pain. Tetapi suara teriakan Pain tak kunjung berhenti yang memanggil – manggil nama Sam Sam Sam. "Haa NaruSasu ada apa dengan senchou."teriak Gaara dari atas yang memang mendengar keributan itu. "Gak tau dia teriak – teriak gitu dah."teriak Naruto juga dari bawah.

"Maa senchou kenapa lagi?"Tanya Obito. "Ya elah baru gue jawab, gak tau gue juga."jawab Naruto sewot. "Sam chan please don't go."jeritan Pain diselingi bahasa asing. "Hah, tuh sempet – sempetnya pake ada bahasa asing nya segala."komen Gaara yang ikut – ikutan ngegedor pintu kamar Pain.

"Woy senchou buka bangun buruan, loe kenapa."teriak Sasuke dengan suara naik 3 oktaf. "SENCHOU hoooy."teriak mereka barengan. Tak lama dari itu terdengar lah suara Brak keras dari suatu pintu, tetapi bukan pintu kamar Pain yang terbuka melainkan pintu kamar mandi kost. Naruto Sasuke Gaara dan Obito pun cengo melihat pintu kamar mandi yang telah menampakkan orang yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Aha, loe semua kenapa pada ngumpul didepan kamar gue?"Tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata Pain. Keempat orang didepan kamar Pain pun makain drop, hingga "Senchou jadi daritadi loe teriak – teriak dikamar mandi?"Tanya Naruto dengan tampang aneh. "Ah gitu deh aha, gue ketiduran tadi pas gue ke kamar mandi karena mules."jawab Pain dengan cengengesan. "Haaa jadi kita dari tadi kenapa ngegedorin nih kamar."ujar Gaara dengan muka cengo.

"Senchou pakai celana muuuuu."teriak Sasuke melihat penampilan Pain yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai kaus tipis saja. "Ahaa sory deh Sasu chan, gue emang udah pw begini."Pain cengengesan terus bawaannya. "Ahaa lebih baik loe bertiga buruan siap – siap, udah jam 6 loh."sambung Pain berjalan ke kamarnya. "Ah ya hamper lupa."ucap Naruto lari kekamar dan keluar kembali membawa peralatan mandi. Sasuke dan Gaara pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maa senchou kun, mimpiin gadis mu lagi ya?"tanya Obito dengan kamera bertengger di tangannya. "Aha, begitulah."jawab Pain pendek. "Gak bisa dilupain ya, mau lihat fotonya, gue ada nih."tawar Obito dengan menyodorkan kameranya. "Gak usah deh, simpan aja dulu."tolak Pain. "Tenang, loe pasti bakal ketemu lagi dengan dia."ucap Obito memberi semangat.

Samar – samar gak samar – samar sih, terdengarlah nyanyian kamar mandi, dan kali ini suara Gaara yang terdengar. Dengan keras Gaara menyanyi lagu yang kata dia cocok dengan kondisi dia.

Gak tau kenapa darimana asalnya

Selera mesum ku terhadap wanita

Tercipta agak sedikit berbeda

Dimana ku melihat gadis SMA

Burung ku berkicau hanya biasa aja

Tapi kalo ngeliat tante – tante

Suka pengen langsung keluar dari sarangnya

Sakura Haruno Ino Yamanaka tak membuat otak cabul ku aktif seharian

Tapi hati ini gimanaaaaaaaaaaa gitu

Kalo udah ngebayangin Tsunade Senju dan Mami Konan

Yah seperti itulah sepenggal lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Gaara dengan suara merdunya yang membuat nenek – nenek tua menjadi muda kembali. "Nyanyi loe lagu itu mulu loe Gaar."komen Sasori dari luar kamar mandi yang menunggu giliran mandi. Dan tak lama keluar lah Gaara dengan handuk melilit dipinggangnya dan tangan nya membawa gayung berisikan alat mandi milik Gaara.

"Haa gimana gue aja napa, tuh kan lagu gue banget."ucap Gaara ngeloyor naikin tangga menuju kamarnya. Dan Sasori pun masuk kekamar mandi dan tak lama terdengarlah nyanyian kamar mandi kedua. Kali ini Sasori menyanyikan lagu yang menurut dia sesuai dengan dirinya juga.

Gak tau kenapa darimana asalnya

Selera mesum ku terhadap wanita

Tercipta agak sedikit berbeda

Dimana ku melihat gadis SMA

Burung ku berkicau hanya biasa aja

Tapi kalo ngeliat anak – anak kelas 2 SMP kebawah

Suka pengen langsung keluar dari sarangnya

Sakura Haruno Ino Yamanaka tak membuat otak cabul ku aktif seharian

Tapi hati ini gimanaaaaaaaaaaa gitu

Kalo udah ngebayangin Hanabi dan teman – temannya

"Haa asem loe Saso, itu mah sama aja lagu gue, cuman loe rubah aja liriknya, sialan loe."komentar Gaara dari luar saat mendengar nyanyian Sasori. "Abisnya tuh lagu gue juga Gar."balas Sasori dari dalam. "NaruSasu loe pada mau barengan gak. Gue jam pertama ada Asuma nih, jadi loe berdua buruan."teriak Gaara sambil menalikan sepatunya. "Iya gue bareng dah, Sasu chan juga."ucap Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam yah gak rapih seenggaknya gak kayak dichapter pertama. "Jangan panggil gue dengan panggilan menjijikan gitu napa, geli gue dengernya."sewot Sasuke yang keluar juga dari kamar nya. "Maa Naru kun, gue pinjem motormu ya, gue ada order nih di SD daerah Suka Maju."pinta Obito pada Naruto dengan membawa kameranya dan dengan pakaian rapih dengan tetap Google yang bertengger di kepalanya. "Ok dah, nih kunci nya."Naruto nyerahin kunci motornya. "Dobe ayo buruan, udah mau telat."teriak Sasuke.

"Maa senchou mau keliling lagi kah?"Tanya Obito ngeliat Pain keluar kamar dengan pakaian lumayan agak rapih. "Yah gitu dah, doain aja ya, moga hari ini gue dapet kerjaan."ucap Pain dengan suara agak serak. "Kau kenapa senchou, keinget Sam chan mu itu ya."goda Obito dengan senyum aneh."Haah kau tau kan dia gadis gue yang paling gue sayang, sampe karang juga deh."Pain bermuka sedih. "Yaudah lah, yuk barengan keluarnya."ajak Obito dengan cengiran super lebar.

Konoha High School jam istirahat.

Kantin KHS, adalah sebuah tempat dimana para anak – anak murid siswa – siswi KHS mengisi tenaga mereka. Setelah lelah dengan pelajaran – pelajaran, setelah berolahraga maupun setelah dihukum guru. Dan ternyata Pak Kepsek KHS Hiruzen Sarutobi telah melakukan survey terhadap siswa – siswi KHS tentang tempat favorit mereka di KHS ini, dan peringkat pertama adalah Kantin disusul oleh Perpustakaan dan disusul kembali oleh WC KHS (anak – anak KHS suka ngumpul di WC juga). Termasuk bagi keempat penghuni Akatsuki kost yang menjadi siswa KHS ini.

"Kan udah gue bilang Gaa-on, harus nya loe kuadratin dulu tuh bilangan trus dikali dan dibagi dengan hasil dari soal sebelumnya lalu loe bagi lagi perbilangannya."jelas Sasuke pada Gaara yang tadi telah ulangan Matematika dikelasnya. Gaara yang ngedengerin penjelasan itu pun manyun dengan indahnya yang membuat Kurenai sensei yang kebetulan lewat dikantin buat beli bakwan blushing berat (nah loh kan). "Haa iya gue udah ikutin tuh kayak cara loe tuh, tapi kok hasilnya beda ama yang loe lakuin sih."ucap Gaara dengan frustasi karena tadi dia dibuat pusing ama tuh rumus. "Makanye loe tuh harus lebih asah lagi tuh kemampuan loe tuh."ujar Sasuke dengan sombongnya. "Haa bae biar lah, gue emang males ma matematika, enakan ngurusin akuntansi dah."ujar Gaara dengan lirikan mata melihat Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"Woy nih dah, lagi antri tuh, ntar dianterin ma Ayame neechan."kata Naruto yang baru selesai mesen makanan buat mereka berempat. "Ok dah, loe mesenin gue yang tomatnya banyak kan Dobe."ucap Sasuke mastiin pesenennya. "Yaya, gue hafal betul dah makanan loe."jawab Naruto duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Saat menunggu pesanan mereka, tanpa disengaja mereka mendengar obrolan anak – anak adik kelas mereka.

"Eh eh, loe tau gak, manga baru buatan KB, beh seru loh gue ketawa mampus baca tuh manga."ucap siswa pertama. "Oh itu ya, manga yang ada kata – kata kayak nyanyi ngerape dari tokoh utamanya."kata siswa kedua. "Hooh bener tuh, mantep kan. Gila gue dimarahin kaasan gue gara – gara gue ketawa malem – malem. "kata siswa pertama lagi.

Ketiga anak Akatsuki kost ini pun agak cengo mendengar kata mereka. "Ah manga, kata – kata kayak nyanyi ngerape."Naruto berujar dengan muka seperti gak percaya. "Loe ngerasa gak kayak punya siapa tuh cerita."sambung Sasuke. "Nick nya gak asing banget dah KB."sambung Gaara."Kok pada heran gitu, Bee kan udah ngeluncurin cerita pertama nya di manga indie 3 hari kemaren."ujar Shikamaru dengan mulut menguap. "Haa kok dia gak ngasih tau kita – kita.?"Tanya Gaara pada Shikamaru. "Oh katanya ntar aja, Bee lagi sibuk nulis ampe belum keluar kamar dari 2 hari kemaren setelah liat komentar anak – anak manga indie tentang manganya ditanggapi positif."jawab Shikamaru.

Mereka pun tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan 3 orang cewek, yang membicarakan rambut mereka. "Eh tau gak, rambut gue kemaren ditata ma Deidara chan dari salon Beauty kemaren."ucap cewek pertama yang memamerkan rambut indahnya. "Oh penata rambut dari salon itu ya, yang natanya cantik banget kan."tanya cewek kedua. "Iya."jawab cewek pertama singkat. "Oh, kakak gue ampe keranjingan terus – terusan ke salon itu buat nata rambutnya sejak rambutnya ditata waktu pernikahannya oleh penata rambut itu."kata cewek ketiga.

"Kayaknya, bakal ada 2 orang teman kost kita yang terkenal nih."ujar Sasuke dengan anggukan ketiga sahabatnya.

Beauty Salon

"Hacthi, ew ekye bersin deh."ujar seorang er laki – laki berambut kuning panjang sedang memegang gunting. "Kenapa Deidara chan?"tanya kliennya yang sedang ia urus buat dirapihin rambutnya yang panjang. "Eh ekye juga gak tau deh, kayaknya sih ekye ngerasa dibicaraiin gitchu dah, hihi, ekye kan terkenyal."ujar Deidara dengan suaranya yang dibuat seperti perempuan. "Eh terkenyal?Apanya Deidara chan?"tanya gadis tersebut. "Maksud ekye terkenal gitu deh boo, masa gitchu ja gak tau sih. Hihi, sekarang keramas dulu."Deidara berjalan meyiapkan alatnya.

Akatsuki Kost

"Aw yeah, gue merasa dibicarakan dah. Kuping kanan ku aw yeah berdengung dengan tiba – tiba baby."Bee teriak – teriak didalam kamarnya. Ia pun keluar kamar sejak ia mendekam 2 hari dikamar untuk mengerjakan manganya. "Yo, Om Bee, Konbanwa."ucap suara seorang anak kecil memanggil nama Bee. Bee melirik ke bawah dan melihat nya. "Oww you sudah pulang BEBE, dan yang benar itu konichiwa bukan konbanwa BEBE."ucap Bee ngerape pada anak itu. "Yoyoyoy, Om Bee."balas anak itu ngerape. "Bebe, berarti ah Mami dah balik dong yeah?"tanya Bee pada tuh anak. "Yaw om Bee, Mama udah ada, tuh didepan lagi istirahat."jawab anak itu.

Studio Musik Sering Makmur Konoha

Terdengar alunan melodi gitar yang dimainkan secara asik (?), dan terdengar sebuah suara vocal dari sang vokalis merangkap sebagai melodi dan rythem ini tersebut yang diiringi gebukan drum dan petikan bass.

Kelly doesn't know that I'm an evil genius

With a sidekick dog named grover cleveland.

And she'll never know that

We can take over the world

With cyborg robot squirrels.

Yap suara nya memang suara si Baby Face Sasori dengan grup bandnya Satetsu. Satetsu adalah band indie yang dibentuk Sasori 2 tahun lalu. Dengan personil yang 3 orang ini, mereka menjadi band yang lumayan dikenal di Konoha. Tidak banyak dan tidak sedikit juga tawaran manggung kepada mereka, entah acara sekolah atau acara ultah juga acara pernikan. Besar kecil nya honor, bagi mereka tidak masalah, yah karena pada dasarnya mereka dari orang – orang yang serba berkecukupan. Apalagi si Sasori, berasal dari Akasuna keluarga yang masih berikatan darah dengan Sabaku yang tidak kalah kayanya.

'Cause I've been looking for an evil genius

With a sidekick dog named grover cleveland

And now that I've found you

We can take over the world

With cyborg robot squirrels.

With cyborg robot squirrels.

Sasori mengakhiri nyanyiannya diiringi gebukan drum dari Darui yang digebuk dengan lembut. "Ok dah, lumayan juga nih, loe udah bagus gebukannya Darui."ucap Sasori mengomentari permainan drum dari Darui.

Darui

Umur 19 tahun

Warna Rambut Putih

Warna Mata Kuning

Laki – laki berkulit hitam, anak pengusaha sukses di konoha

"Haha, thanks Sasor, gue latihan semaleman tadi malem di kamar mandi bawah ngegebukin ember – ember buat cucian ampe bolong – bolong."kata Darui membuat Sasori drop ditempat. "Loe enak, loe yang ngancurin gue yang disuruh beli lagi."ujar cowok berkulit hitam satu lagi. "Gomen gomen, gue kan lakuin ini buat kita sukses juga."ngeles si Darui.

Omoi

Umur 18tahun

Warna rambut putih

Warna mata hitam

Laki – laki berkulit hitam seperti Darui, dianggap adik oleh Darui karena Omoi anak almarhum pembantu di rumah Darui.

"Lagian gak beda jauh juga ama loe yang ngebetotin tambang jemuran di belakang."ejek Darui membuat Sasori drop kembali. "Ah kan mirip senar bass tambang jemuran dibelakang rumah tuh."elak Omoi. Dua orang yang selalu membuat Sasori drop dan heran dengan mereka berdua."Ah oi, ayo latihan lagu berikutnya lagi."ajak Sasori dan ditanggapi oleh mereka dengan kembali ke posisi masing – masing.

Perempatan Sering Makmur

Obito yang telah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya yaitu motretin kegiatan di SD tadi, sedang beristirahat menikmati es kelapa muda. Dengan senyuman nya saat minum ini, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki bergender wanita menganga, pasalnya senyuman Obito itu sangat bagus begitu lah dan indah dipikiran para wanita. Obito pun memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat dia bergetar, tertarik dan ingin mengahampirinya. Ia pun berjalan kea rah yang ia lihat tadi dan "Cantik."ujar Obito takjub pada seorang gadis dihadapannya. "Hah."heran gadis didepan Obito itu."Sungguh cantik, sempurna, sangat sangat sangat sempurna."Obito berkata kembali dengan mata berbinar – binar. Perkataan Obito telah menimbulkan suatu reaksi persemuan merah pada gadis itu. "Bolehkah aku men…. "belum selesai Obito bicara sudah dipotong. "Tidak, kau bercanda, kita bahkan baru bertemu selama beberapa detik dan kenal aja belum, mana ada orang langsung mengajak pacaran."tolak gadis tersebut.

"Maa, maaf kita baru bertemu 30 detik lalu dan namaku Obito Uchiha seorang fotografer dan aku bukan mengajakmu untuk berpacaran tetapi bolehkan aku memotret dirimu yang indah ini."jelas Obito sekaligus meminta izin memfoto gadis tersebut. Hal ini membuat sang gadis bertambah merah, salah faham begitu. "Ah maaf sudah salah sangka pada err tadi siapa namamu?"tanya Gadis tersebut. "Maa Obito Uchiha, fotograper."ucap Obito dengan senyuman yang cerah sekali membuat gadis itu blushing lagi dan lagi. "Ah maaf saya sudah dipanggil tuh, permisi."ujar Gadis tersebut buru – buru. "Ah, tunggu."ujar Obito mau mengejar tapi dicegah oleh "Maaf mas, uang es kelapa mudanya belum dibayar."ujar si abang penjual es kelapa muda. "Maa maaf lupa."ujar Obito tersenyum atas dirinya yang lupa membayar. "Hmmm gadis manis menarik, perfect dah. Ketemu lagi gak ya."pikir Obito

Jalan menuju Akatsuki kost

"Akh sulit banget, gak dapet kerjaan lagi."Pain berujar dengan lesu. Ia baru pulang dari nyari kerja kesana kemari, tapi tetap tidak dapat pekerjaan (yah nasib loe jadi pengangguran tuh Pain). Ia pun terus berjalan melewati jalanan sepi dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat hal yang tidak terduga (baginya), apakah itu. Bukan – bukan uang yang dia lihat ataupun seorang bos perusahaan besar nawarin kerjaan pada Pain melainkan "Yagura loe ngapain dipojokan gitu ma cewek bohay 2 mahasiswi kayaknya nih."ujar Pain pada seorang bocah yang berdiri bersama 2 cewek bohay yang ketakutan. "Owaw, Senchou sini – sini deh gue lagi ngelindungin kakak – kakak ini dari preman itu."teriak bocah Yagura pada Pain yang berjalan kearah mereka. "Hah preman mana?"tanya Pain dan ia melihat 3 orang sedang berdiri dihadapan Yagura dan 2 cewek bohay itu.

"Mau apa loe hoy, mau bantuin nie bocah ngelindungin cewek – cewek itu?"tanya preman 1. "Er iya, gitu deh haha."jawab Pain cengengesan. "Malah cengengesan loe minta dihajar, woy kalian keluarin senjata loe."ucap preman 1 pada 2 temannya yang ngeluarin pisau dari saku mereka. "Ne ne senchou senjata gue bagus kan inarizushinya."ujar Yagura pada Pain memamerkan sesuatu yang membuat 2 cewek dan preman – preman itu terdiam. "Wah loe gambarin gajah, bagus juga tapi nih liat punya gue lebih mantep Yagu."komentar Pain membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan senjata nya perangnya dan membuat 2 cewek bohay tersebut menjerit."Wuih senchou biar gede gitu gimana caranya?"tanya Yagura. "Loe masih kecil tau, tar udah gede gue ajarin deh."jawab Pain yang membuat sekitarnya berpikir ini cowok dewasa kurang ajar banget ngajarin hal begitu ke anak kecil.

"Woy loe ngapain malah ngeluarin barang loe hah."tanya Preman 2. "Kan kalian semua bilang keluarin senjata ya, gue dan senchou ngeluarin gitu loh. Hehe bagus gak punya Yagura wah wah."ucap Yagura dengan tawanya yang keras. "Bacot loe bocah, serang mereka."perintah preman 1. "Yagura, lindungin kakak – kakak cewek dibelakang ya, gue mau main – main ma mereka dulu."ujar Pain dengan santai ngelepas kemeja nya dan hanya tersisa kaos polos warna hitam ditubuhnya dan mulai bermain.

Plak Blek Bluk aw "Sialan", cih cuit "AHA" Dum Dum Dum Blaar. "Waw, senchou ok banget, jadikan aku murid mu."teriak Yagura. Pain pun berbalik dan "Kyaaaaaa besar."jerit dua Cewek bohay tadi. "Ehe, sory gue pake celana deh."ucap Pain memakai celananya. "Arigatou sudah menolong kami."ucap Cewek bohay pertama. "Ehehe, tidak apa sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kalian boleh kok telanjangin gue."ujar Yagura dengan tersipu – sipu. "Anak ini nyeremin."pikir 2 cewek bohay itu. "Heh Yagura, sudah ya, kami pulang kalian hati – hati ya."ujar Pain pergi beranjak pergi menyeret Yagura.

"Hoi Yagu, kalo loe dah ada dikost berarti mami dah balik dong?"tanya Pain sambil menggendong Yagura. "Hoho, mama ada dirumah lagi istirahat."jawab Yagura.

Hoshigaki Yagura

Umur 5 tahun

Warna rambut abu – abu

Warna mata Ungu

Anak dari pemilik Kost, yang nakal minta ampun. Keahlian dapat memperdaya orang dewasa.

Akatsuki Kost sore hari menjelang maghrib

Para penghuni kost Akatsuki sedang santainya, ada yang sedang makan gorengan ada yang sedang minum ada yang sedang adu mulut ada yang sedang bermusik. "Hei Deidara belum balik ya?"tanya Sasori pada mereka. "Belum sepertinya dia sedang laris tuh, salon nya pasti rame, dia ampe dibicarain di skula tadi."jawab Sasuke sekalian ngasih tau berita?. "Woo mantep juga, dia jadi tambah duitnya dong, gue minjem duit ah."ucap Shikamaru.

"Maaf permisi."teriak suara permisi dari luar Akatsuki kost. "Sasu buka gih."perintah Sasori. "Kok gue, loe aja sana."tolak Sasuke dengan keras. "Loe paling deket banget ama pintu keluar, so loe yang bukain sana."Sasori masih memberi perintahnya. "Cih iya – iya."Sasuke berdiri menuju pintu keluar. "Maaf pak kalo minta sumbangan jangan jam seg, ah Deidara kenapa loe." Teriak Sasuke didepan pintu saat melihat bapak – bapak polisi kayaknya bersama Deidara yang luka – luka. "Ah hai Sasu, terima kasih pak sudah nganterin, ntar ekye temenin deh."sempet – sempetnya lagi luka gini juga bilang gitu.

Deidara pun dipapah oleh Sasuke menuju kamarnya, di dalam kost penghuni lain langsung histeris tuh. "Haa Dei loe kenapa, udah kayak banci digebukin preman."teriak Gaara dari atas sambil turun kebawah lari lewat tangga. "Emang bener, ekye dikeroyok preman di depan perempatan sana."ucap Deidara kesakitan. "APAAAAAAAAAA."ujar lainnya.

BLAM, TrekTrek Trek (suara sound efek pengetikan ) TBC

"Aha, udah gue kira gue pasti disuruh buka celana mulu." gerutu Pain soalnya dia buka celana mulu didepan umum lagi didepan cewek bohay lagi.

Err ok dah sory Mata melingkar, ehh thanks banget buat Orihime, aha sedikit nya paling iya dari kisah kami yang anak kost, tapi kebanyakan bkan kisah nyata.

Thanks yang udah ngereview fic nista kami, yah kami bener benar bener tersanjung banget. Maaf untuk Dei yang merasa tersinggung mungkin karena Deidara kami giniin. Gak kok sih, kami bukan gak suka Deidara, cuman pengen aja buat dia jadi gitu ah diakhirnya gak bakalan begitu dia nya kok.

Ok dah berhubung batere lappi victoria kami mau abis lagian nie WP udah serem lantaran pada balik, kami undur diri Thanks untuk kaliab semua readers dan para senpai sekalian. Please Review again ya, saran nya, ok Ja mata ASHITA.


End file.
